Resident Evil
by Gothicangelic
Summary: What happens when Residentevil and ENT cross over..............
1. Introduction

Resident Evil  
  
  
  
Disclaimer I do not own anything (Ent/Resident evil crossover.)  
  
  
  
Introduction  
  
  
  
It was a normal day around The Hive. Run by the Umbrella corporation, The Hive manufactures weapons, goods, medical supplements, and electronics. It has been confirmed that 1 out of 10 homes does not have their goods. They have the latest computer technology as their security system, and highly advanced alarm censors that go off at any sign of body heat temperature. The Umbrella corporation manufactured all types of biotechnology goods, but what you didn't know was what was underneath. The Hive has been under FBI surveillance, excused of making illegal supplies and abnormal specimens.  
  
  
  
It was just your typical day. The day in anyone's life until it went wrong, But only briefly at first. The labs were sealed, Elevators locked, and employees' dead. At exactly 9:43 a.m. the Red Queen, or the mainframe computer, went suicidal. 


	2. The mansion

Resident evil  
  
  
  
Chapter 1- The Mansion  
  
Tpol awoke. She had no idea where, who, or what happened. She didn't even know who she was. She was lying on the shower floor and with a serious headache, she got up. 'Where am I?' she thought to herself. She found a towel and wrapped it around her. She walked into the bedroom and found a nice silk dress on the bed. She changed, after she took a curiosity of the room and browsed around. Going through the dresser drawers she first found shirts, then pants, the bottom took a shock in her. She found a huge machine gun in a locked-see threw case. Immediately she heard a noise somewhere outside the room. Letting her curiosity get the best of her she followed it.  
  
  
  
The hall was empty, long, and huge. Now understanding how bigger the house was than she imagined, she walked down it. The noise stopped, it was so quiet she dared to make a sound.  
  
Suddenly she heard a loud CRASH of glass, scaring her half to death she ran the other way.  
  
She stopped. Now hearing noise ahead of her. "Hello!" she yelled. No answer came as she expected. 'Hello!" she yelled again.  
  
The noise stopped. Suddenly there was a loud grass threw the windows and lights and men went through the hallway. Some men came another way carrying a man that struggled and kept repeating "I'm not a thief."  
  
"REPORT" one of the men in the suits yelled at her. "REPORT" "I WANT YOUR REPORT SOLDIER!" He kept yelling.  
  
"She probably has a concussion, sir." One of the men carrying the man they had already caught said.  
  
"Who are you?" the leader asked the caught man.  
  
"My name is Jonathan Archer. I got a report from the Police agency that this mansion has been under total surveillance, weird activity has been going on." He said proudly.  
  
The leader took off his helmet. "Since we have nothing to do with you, you'll come with us. And as for you Tpol." he said as he looked her way. "we will explain you later."  
  
A girl about the same age as Tpol took hold of her arm. "COME." She yelled.  
  
They walked into a hexagon hallway. There in front of him stood a door high mirror. One of the men unscrewed the light and revealed a keyboard of numbers. He punched in '241637478' and the mirror slid up revealing a sealed door. The door opened and lead to a stairway.  
  
The stairs were a long way down, so Tpol started to talk to the man named Jonathan.  
  
"This happen everyday?" she asked in a joking-emotionless tone.  
  
" Nah, I think it kinda happens mostly when I'm not around." He said.  
  
" You with these guys or something?" he asked her.  
  
"Umm. I do not know. I was informed that I have a concussion." She told him.  
  
" So you don't know anything?" he asked.  
  
"No." was all she said before it became quiet.  
  
They came to a halt to two double-sealed doors. They punched the code and they were in. A train awaited them. The leader guided them on. As the train started the leader spoke.  
  
"Your name is Tpol. You are an undercover agent masked as a civilian for the Umbrella Corp. You live in the mansion we were just at. You are married to a man named 'James Carter' the president of Umbrella corp. But your marriage is a fake. You are married to him to protect the secrecy of the Hive." The leader said.  
  
" The Hive?" Jonathan asked.  
  
  
  
" The Hive is a secret underground laboratory. It is used to produce secret experimentations of sorts. This morning, The Hive ordered a lock down on the system and the computer mainframe went suicidal and killed every employee in there. My name is Trip. I have been working to stop The Hive's expirements for 7 years now. We are opening The Hive to find out what went wrong." He continued.  
  
"Let me get this straight my name is Tpol, I have a fake marriage to some president of a corporation, and I am helping you to bring down a secret lab of some kind to help save the day." Tpol said with no hint of emotion in her voice.  
  
"Yes, pretty much." The girl said.  
  
"Who are you?" Jonathan said.  
  
"Hoshi. This is Reed and Mayweather." She said as she pointed to the men across from her.  
  
"Hello" they both said.  
  
"We are reaching The Hive." Trip said  
  
"It is less than ½ mile away" Hoshi told them. 


	3. The Hive

Resident Evil  
  
  
  
Chapter 2- The Hive  
  
Caution : Character death scenes may occur later on  
  
"We have 5 more men coming along soon." Trip said.  
  
The train started to slow down and come to a halt. They were about to file out before they were scared to death of a body flying out from the door.  
  
  
  
Tpol jumped in surprise. "Who is it?" Trip asked Hoshi.  
  
"I believe that it's Spencer, sir." Hoshi replied.  
  
"Spencer?" Tpol asked.  
  
"Spencer Olman, he is, like you, an undercover civilian. He was missing since the hive incident." Hoshi told her.  
  
"So he could be responsible for it happening." Tpol said.  
  
She looked at the man lying on the floor. "Is he alive?" she said. "Yes, just knocked out." Reed said.  
  
The man awoke just three seconds later. "Whe..where am I?" he asked.  
  
" Spencer? Are you here? We thought you were dead." Trip said.  
  
"I was in the..Hive and it started to lock me in when I was going up. It sprayed some toxic air.. Then I ran to the train and passed out." Spencer said.  
  
Everyone seemed to be skeptical of it but no one jumped to conclusions yet. Jonathan on one hand was to busy looking at someone else to worry what was going on. Tpol wasn't aware being watched so she spoke up.  
  
"Lets just get this over with." She said and walked up the stairs to the Hive.  
  
"Yes, she's right we need to open it up." Mayweather said.  
  
"Bring him along." Trip said.  
  
They walked up the stairs and to another set of double-sealed doors. This time Hoshi typed in 41V3.  
  
The doors slid open revealing nothing but blackness and red flashing light.  
  
"Now this just gets better and better." Archer said looking Tpol's way. Then noticing Spencer was looking at her too.  
  
"We have three hours to complete the task." Trip said.  
  
"Lets get started." Tpol said.  
  
They walked toward a room with computers and cameras.  
  
"Where are we?" Jonathan asked.  
  
"We are at the Computer mainframe's doorstep." Reed said.  
  
"The Main computer core is in that door. We have to open the door and turn off the security systems first." Hoshi said.  
  
"And how are we supposed to do that?" Archer said.  
  
"Tpol is the only one with the ability to hack in the system." Trip said.  
  
"I don't know anything, how am I supposed to hack in a computer system if I don't remember?" Tpol protested.  
  
"Just go up to the computer sit down and watch where your hands take you." Mayweather said.  
  
Tpol sat and started typing in things she did even know she could do. About ten minutes of hacking they were in the skematics to the secruity system.  
  
During that time Jonathan was pulled away into a corner by Spencer.  
  
"You stay away from Tpol! YOU HEAR!" Spencer yelled at him.  
  
"I was never near her in the first place! I don't even know what you are talking about!" Jonathan spat back.  
  
"OH! Don't play dumb! I see the way you look at her! She may be the attractive but you stay away!" Spencer said as he left Jonathan there and went toward the group.  
  
"What do we have, luv" Spencer said as if trying to impress Tpol.  
  
"We have the cameras and the heat detecters down and don't call me luv." Tpol said not looking up at him.  
  
Archer couldn't help but chuckle at this display.  
  
"Done! I got the lasers and alarms down." Tpol said as the sealed doors opened.  
  
"I don't know? What if the lasers go back on?" Spencer asked.  
  
"Well I can't help you there can I?" Tpol said sarcasticaly.  
  
"I'll go in." Reed said.  
  
"Okay I'll go with Mayweather said.  
  
"We'll go in because that's why we are here." A voice came from behind.  
  
"Oh. Finally the come!" Reed said.  
  
Standing in front of them were five soldiers that were ready to kill.  
  
The man in front of the rest walked to Trip.  
  
"I am J.D this is Rain, James, Chad, and Cutler. They are soldiers to help." J.D said.  
  
" the doors are unocked."Tpol said.  
  
"Fine we'll go in." said J.D.  
  
"No only two can go in." Tpol said looking around. Mainly taking a glance at Archer for other reasons. Tpol shivered and covered her bare arms in her hands and stoked. Archer saw this and leded her, his jacket. She at any case accepted it.  
  
They opened the doors revealing what seemed to be a long all with lights on the wall around them.  
  
The door closed when two of the soldiers James and Cutler were in.  
  
" What's going on." James yelled threw the walky talky.  
  
"The secruity systems are going back on!" Trip yelled now in control of the computer.  
  
"Get them out of there!" Tpol yelled as she peered threw the door window.  
  
"I'm trying to! Reddy has a virus code that blocks the secruity system." Trip yelled.  
  
Tpol still at the window door, got a shock of what happened next. There was a thin green light going threw the hall, the laser reached from wall to wall. It was heading toward Cutler and James. The first time around it chopped cutlers finger off. Staring in horror Tpol started to yell at them.  
  
"Get them out of there!!!!!!" she kept yelling.  
  
James alwayed missed each laser at the last minute. Cutler hand the missfornute side than james, her head was sliced off. James however made it up to 5 rounds with out a scratch, but the laser at the last minute opened up into a grid and sliced him in a fence form.  
  
Tpol just gaped at the preformance and was about to puke. The blood and gore was too much. The door was popped open there after.  
  
"I got it!" trip yelled with joy.  
  
"too late." Tpol said solemly.  
  
"Tpol you'll be the one to go in this time, since you're the smallest and fastest, besides Hoshi." Reed said giving her a nod.  
  
"fine." She replied.  
  
She walked in and slowly, pausing every minute or two walked toward the door. She was right in front of the sealed door, until the lights went out...........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Yah like?? Keep going or stop? 


End file.
